


Smile again Evans

by MiiyuKara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Humor, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiiyuKara/pseuds/MiiyuKara
Summary: Lily is devastated. She realized her best friend was a racist that hated the ones like her. And as much as he could appreciate her, she couldn't be an exception. But letting her be sad wasn't the plan of a certain Gryffindor.Disclaimer: English is not my first language so there can be a few mistakes I'm really sorry about that
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. How It all started

Another year was coming to an end at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All the students had passed their exams and they were all excited to come back home for the summer holidays under July and August sun. But Lily Evans didn't share the euphoria that flew all around Hogwarts.

"Filthy Mudblood"... These words, said by her best friend, were stuck in her head. She was unable to just forget and go over it. After all, it was still her Best Friend, he said those words and didn't even bother to apologize correctly. She was angry of course, but the sadness and deception were eating her from the inside.

And everyone could see it. Even if they didn't know the reason, students and professors just saw that something wasn't right with Lily Evans, Severus Snape, and surprisingly James Potter. He knew everything and didn't know what to do. James could not dare to go and bother her like he would do every day, and he wasn't close enough with Lily just to go and hug her.  
When he was looking at Snape, you could just see pure Hatred. Unaccountable times Remus and Sirius thought James was going to jump on Snape and Strangle the Slytherin. Luckily it didn't happen, for the moment...  
Still, it was tiring for everyone close to the group, especially the Marauders. James wouldn't do any pranks, and he just talked about Lily and how he hated Snape, all day long.  
That's why, during the dinner one day, when most of the students were getting back to their common rooms, Sirius exploded after watching once again, James looking at Lily who was going out of the Great Hall.

"-For the love of god Prongs Just go talk to her! Do something and take off that look from your face or I swear I'll take you, hostage, to practice an exorcism and take off the evil thing that keeps my best friend!"

Peter Jumped and his spoon fell off his hands. Some people turned around to look, but soon got back to their dessert, it was only the Marauders making noise as usual.  
Remus sighed, mixed up between exasperation and amusement. A little grin fell on his face. Sirius had always been a Drama Queen after all.  
Even with the exaggerated method of Padfoot, Prongs seemed to wake up.

"-Yeah you're right Padfoot, I gotta do something" He finally said after a moment lost in thoughts.

The following days, James Potter turned out to be weirdly silent. Not a single prank had been realized during an entire week, not by him or by any Marauder. People started to get concerned, first were the Gryffindors, then all the houses knew. They feared that the end of the world had arrived.

"I'm sure they found a prank idea that will blow up the entire school"

Heard Remus, when he was going to an herbology class one day. When Remus told him that, Sirius laughed so hard that he fell off his chair.  
But there wasn't a single theory that was close to reality. James really spent the week trying to find something that will give Lily her smile back.  
One evening, during the meal, James went to see Lily sitting with Marlene Mckinnon, her best friend. Lily didn't give James attention, so He just stood there for a moment, mesmerized by her beauty. But he soon came back to his senses when he caught Marlene's gaze on him. He sat down next to Lily.

"Hum... Evans ?" He said in a low voice making sure she was the only one hearing him. She looked up to him waiting for his next words.  
"-Could you come with me after dinner ?"  
"-Why...?" She asked suspiciously.  
"-I just want to show you something... It's a surprise though, and don't worry it's nothing that will value detention" He added when he saw that Lily was going to talk back.

Lily sighed and looked at James, She needed to go against the school rules, which wasn't surprising coming from James Potter, and she didn't like that much. But she was curious. She first wanted to decline. After a moment she just nodded, and a bright smile appeared on James Face.

"-Then I'll see you after dinner." He said happily. He stood up and got back with his friends.

They immediately knew that she agreed. Sirius dramatically applauded his best friend, Remus congratulated James and Peter did nothing too busy eating his meal.  
Sometimes Lily looked at James. He Looked like the happiest man in Hogwarts, he was practically shining, which made the redHead smile. She liked how he appreciated every little good thing in his life. It was maybe childish for some, but it just showed that he was passionate. Of course, she didn't know that most of these smiles were because of her.

Lily's smile faded when she saw Snape looking at her. He apparently saw the exchange between the two Gryffindors. He looked angry. At first, Lily felt guilty, but she realized she did nothing wrong. If before, Potter was just a Bad guy, a bully that was insufferable with her best friend, it wasn't the case anymore.  
Then she felt better, she turned to Marlene who was eating, and she smiled again.

She started eating, sometimes feeling James gaze on her.


	2. A date with James Potter

James had finished eating. He stayed a moment talking with his friends and when they got back to their common room, James waited for Lily to finish her meal. She stood up and walked towards him. James smiled and told her to follow him.

"-So we'll have to go to the common room first, I have to get something, " He told her, as they got out of the Great Hall.  
"-Okay, but quickly, I don't want to get caught, sneaking out at night..."  
"Believe me, I'm taking something that will make us... Invisible" He said, chuckling.

Lily wondered what he could mean, but didn't say anything, she would find out tonight anyway and finally figure out how James Potter is Doing to sneak out every night without getting caught by anyone.  
When Potter got back, he only had an old piece of parchment and a weird cloak. Lily thought he was kidding

"-Don't tell me this is what helped you escape from Filch and the Professors? A worn-out cloak and an old parchment ?"  
"-It's so much more than a worn-out cloak and an old piece of parchment, Evans. But I'll show you later" He said, slightly smiling. lily sighed exasperated and followed him through the corridors.

\--------------

"-Do you think it will go well for them?" Asked Remus, laying down next to Sirius tightened in his arms.  
"-Humm... I'm sure Prongs will manage everything, he only has good intentions, Lily will probably realize it... If he doesn't try to impress her like he always does though" Said Sirius smiling.  
"-if it does go well, we'll hear about this until we're in our coffins, You know that ?"  
"-Oh, then I want him to fail, and if he could manage to make her so angry that she will push him from the Astronomy tower it would be even better."

Remus chuckled, knowing that it could happen one day. Sirius kissed him.

"-Now let's go to sleep."

Remus nodded and closed the lights.

\-----------------

Lily and James walked a moment through the long hallways, until James stopped, at the end of a particularly long and black corridor. Lily never had been this far in the castle. It was cold unlike the rest of the castle. But they were at the end of the corridor, in front of them was just standing a wall. James murmured something and a part of the wall next to where they were standing open. James entered, Lily following him close.  
In front of her, was a big room, much warmer than where they stood before. The room was pretty empty, there was just a table with four chairs, a sofa, and a little table beyond it.

"-So what do you want to show me, Potter ?" Asked Lily, watching James lighting the lamps.  
"-Okay so this room is a pure secret, no one except me and now you, know about it. Moreover, I have that" He started, taking the Parchment out of his pocket. He recited the formula and on the paper, appeared the Marauders Map. Lily looked at it stunned  
"Wait... How do you get that, and where !?"  
"-Peter, Sirius, Remus and I created it, there's all the secret passages and people's positions in Hogwarts."  
"-Brilliant" She sighed fascinated. Her eyes were lingering on every dot on the map, from Dumbledore, pacing in his office, to Sirius and Remus sleeping in the same bed, to the Slytherin common room where Lucius Malfoy was hanging out with his group of pureblood supremacists goons, Snape included. Seeing such fascination made James smile.

Then he talked again.

"-I brought you here because I need, or rather you need to let off steam and let your emotions get out. This room is made for that since nobody will ever be able to find it, this is the ideal place "

Lily looked up, waiting for him to continue. In fact, she already knew what it was about, but she wanted him to say the bad thing so that she could get angry with him and escape this conversation.

"It's already been a week Evans. You act weird, you're not yourself and I'm not the only one who's worried about you. Even the professors seem to know that something's happened "

He stopped, the silence broke into the room. Potter's hand passed through his hair nervously, his gaze fixed on Lily. It lasted a moment until she talked.

"-What do you REALLY want Potter? That I start crying and finally understand that I'm just a little, a weak woman that should wait for a man to protect her? Or do you want to mock me, using that instant of weakness to laugh at me in front of the whole school? "

Lily knew James wouldn't do that. Because even if James Potter was an arrogant, the most idiot men Lily ever met, he wasn't cruel enough to add wickedness to everything she endured that night. It's just that Lily wanted to avoid the subject.  
James was just looking at her. Probably looking for words or waiting for her to leave, maybe she finally had spat enough meanness for him to let her live. She didn't know. Her eyes were fixed on the floor. She looked up and to her biggest surprise saw James puppy eyes on her, sad and worried.

"Crying doesn't make you weak Evans... It's completely normal and okay to cry, to feel sad, and to show that you are not okay. Everyone at one point feels the urge to cry or scream against injustice... Even the strongest. Sirius and Remus always let down tears in front of sad movies, my father, the strongest man I know, sobs like a baby when he's looking at old family pictures... I never met them but I know that your parents cried when they both saw you for the first time, and I'm pretty sure that they are both really great. And even I sometimes bawl like a baby (He had a little smile while saying that). I won't mock you, and you certainly don't need a knight in shining armor to protect you. You just need to let it all out. Because even if I hate him from all my heart, Sni- hum... Severus has been your best friend for ten years, it's completely normal that you are not okay after the horrors he dared spat."

Lily didn't know how to respond to... That... But after all, he was right. A little smile made his way on her face without her knowing. Potter looked determined and she needed a distraction.

"-Well... In that case, show me what you prepared." She finally said?

A big shining smile appeared on James' face. He quickly put the invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map away on the table. Then he turned back again to face Lily.

"-I really thought about making someone happy, but I didn't find anything good enough for you, so I asked my dear mommy (Lily smiled a little, thinking James was still pretty childish). She told me that, when she was sad, my father always did 3 things. And the first is to dance with her"  
"-Wait what!? No, I don't know how to dance!"

But too late, James had already put on music, he stretched his hand, inviting Lily to come dancing with him.

"-It doesn't matter, we are alone !"

Seeing that Lily wasn't moving, he smiled and started to dance the waltz with an imaginary person.

"-Come dance with me, Evans, my partner isn't as pretty as you~," He said laughing

Lily slightly laughed too, she finally came, taking the place of the invisible partner, in a dance that didn't really look like anything. Sometimes they danced together, on some other songs, James was making a contest of the most ridiculous dance movements with himself. It made Lily laugh like she didn't in a while. She felt comfortable, spinning and dancing in Potter's arms, in a dance without rules, not even with the good song. It was fresh and warm. They didn't know how much time they spent dancing and laughing, but when they finally stopped, the two wizards were tired and out of breath. They both fell on the sofa, smiling.


	3. A Movie Session

"-You know after my mom told me about the dancing, I prepared my best moves."

Lily let a little chuckle escape from her. She responded.

"-I saw that."  
"-So, the second step, after the dance party, is the Sad movies session! When my mom is not okay, they always watch sad movies or series to let all the tears that won't fall, run down. She also added, that she always felt light-hearted after... So that's what we're gonna do now." He turned on a portable projector, a Muggle movie started. And to have everything perfect, he got out of nowhere, snacks, and a big and fluffy blanket. He put it on them.

Usually, Lily would have some common sense and tell James that it's probably late and that they should go back to their dormitory but there wasn't a single usual thing that night, and she felt so comfortable that she didn't say anything.

They both directly got sucked into the film. It was only later when the tears started to fall that Lily turned her head to James when she heard what looked like a sob from him.  
She had the chance to get just in front of her, a beautiful view of James Potter, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, the Star of Quidditch, the most popular man in the school, crying in front of a movie, practically hugging his box of chocolates.  
If she was sobbing a little, James was on another level. He turned to her, and she couldn't repress her laugh. James joined her just after, even with the tears running down his face.

At the end of the movies, (they ended up watching 3 of it) Lily understood the feelings that described James' mother. She felt good, light, even with all the snack that she ate, all the thoughts that were bothering her non-stop were gone. James felt the same. They both had red eyes, but they looked happier and had smiles on their faces.

"So, what's the third step ?"  
"-Oh yeah... But I don't think you'll like this one" He said, blushing slightly.  
"-Say it, I'll decide."  
"-She told me that the third step is the one that she uses with me... When I was little and was having a bad day, she would let my head rest on her legs, and she would pass her hand through my hair while I was talking about everything." He was now red.  
"-Oh yeah, we'll avoid that." Lily said. she was also blushing.

They both got up. James took his cloak, the map, and came back to Lily.

"-So, to get back to the common room, we'll wear that. It's an invisibility cloak."  
"-An invisibility cloak! You're so lucky!"  
"-Yeah I know. My dad gave it to me when I got my Hogwarts letter."  
"-Now I understand how you manage to do the maximum damage and getting the minimum problems."

Lily smile and James put the cloak on them. They came back to the Gryffindor common room without getting caught. Lily took off the cloak and turned to face James. She was going to say something but James talked first.

"-You know, All these years I haven't been the coolest guy, in fact, I've been a real idiot...So I wanted to apologize ... I know I don't deserve you to excuse all the time I've upset you but still .... Better late than never... " He said nervously. His hand was running through his hair and let out an uncomfortable chuckle.

Lily simply nodded and responded "Good night James." before she got to her room.  
A smile appeared on James' face. She had said his name. Then he realized. This night wasn't a dream, it was real, and he just spent the best night ever with Lily Evans. She had smiled and laugh with him. James was probably the happiest person in the world, this Wednesday, at 4 am.

Lily fell on her bed, she couldn't stop smiling. Every time she was thinking of the night she just had, was unable to realize that it was with James Potter. It was like she had met a whole new person this night, a new James Potter, and she liked that James.


	4. The End of a Friendship

The next day, when they woke up, James and Lily both had a smile on their face. James hurried to tell everything to Remus and Sirius, while Lily did her best to repress her smile and act as nothing happened. But even with her best tries, her sudden mood shift struck Marlene's eyes. Marlene McKinnon indeed had a real talent to read in people like in open books and, of course, Lily wasn't an exception.

James arrived in the Great Hall and saw Evans, already sat down, eating breakfast. He sat down next to Lily and looked at her with a smile, she turned her head to look at him.

"-Good Morning, Potter." She said with a little smile.  
"-Good mornin' Evans."  
"-What happened between you two? Potter, what did you do to Lily to make her being this kind to you?" Asked Marlene with an amused smile.  
"-He did nothing, I'm just in a good mood"

Marlene let out a silent chuckle but she didn't insist.

All-day, Lily and James were in an excellent mood, et everyone saw it. At the end of the day, Lily was heading back to her common room, she saw Snape, coming from the opposite of the corridor. She passed past him, but he took her wrist, obligating her to turn around and face him. She took his hand off her wrist and move back some steps.

"-Lily... I'm sorry, can't we go back friends like before...?" He implored with an innocent face.

All the times this exact scene happened came back to Lily's face like a slap. She wondered how many times, she had been fooled by this face acting like he was the victim. She realized only now, how idiot she was. All these years, for every "mistakes" Severus had made, he always did the same things. He let her get away from him a few days, and then he came back with "excuses" but those were making Lily felt guilty. This time she had enough. This friendship was exhausting and didn't make her happy for now too long. She needed to end this.

"-No Severus, you can repeat that you didn't mean it, but we both know that these words don't come from nowhere, you thought these deep down. I'm not the exception, that's what you want to believe and to make me believe. So let's just stop now, it lasted for too long"

Snape didn't respond, Lily turned around and was about to go.

"-It's because of Potter right ?"

Lily stopped and turned again to look at Severus.  
He wasn't innocent and sorry, but angry. No in fact it was more than anger. It was pure hatred, disgust, and deception.

"-He's the one who put all that in your head? I'm sure everything is his fault, the true Lily wouldn't say things like that."  
"-Potter didn't say anything. Even if he still wants to murder you, he didn't influence my choices. I am the one who decides to end our friendship, Severus. I gave you enough chances, and honestly, it hurts to admit it but our friendship was destined to end from the moment you started hanging out with Malfoy."

That's with those words that she left the hallways, signing the end of her longest friendship.


	5. Beautiful Evans

When Evans entered the Gryffindor common room she only found James, sat at a table, taking care of his broomstick. She sat down next to him and put her books on the table. She was a bit startled that he wasn't out with Sirius, Remus, and Peter to enjoy the great weather like the other students.

"-Everything's okay, Evans ?" Asked James, taking his eyes off of his broom.

"-Yeah, I feel better, thanks to you, Potter, you did great yesterday." 

"-It's nothing, and I have to tell you, you are beautiful today Evans."Lily smiled a little. James had let her alone for 2 weeks, and Lily had to admit she missed his cheesy pick-up lines a little. Though she would never say it to him ... She didn't respond and the silence broke down, while the two of them were getting back to their activities.

The last class of the day was Potion with the Slytherins. James as much as Sirius hated the potion class. Remus didn't like it either, he was really bad at this subject and the only one he struggled with. But to James's biggest pleasure, he was paired with Lily in this class, so he walked in and sat down next to the red-headed girl with a big smile on his face. He just watched Lily, who was listening to the professor and taking notes about the potions they would have to realize just after. She turned her head to look at him, giving him attention for the first time of the class.

"-Why are you staring at me, Potter ?"

"-I admire your beauty, if one day I become blind, I would always have the memory of the most beautiful woman in the world," He said, smiling. Lily let a little smile appear on her face.

"-I can't believe you still find those cheesy pick-up lines after Six years!"

"To tell the truth, I don't know either... They just pop in my head when I look at you" He winked extravagantly at her. Lily chuckled a little.

"-We should listen to the professor or we're gonna be lost later."

"-Everything you want Beautiful Evans."

They both got back to listening to the professor, none of them noticed Snape, a few tables away, watching them with Hatred, frustration, and jealousy.

The potion class went relatively well. Sirius got a detention and one group's potion exploded, but that was all. James and Lily's potion was a success, only because Lily did everything that required more than 3 brain cells. James just cut the ingredients and excessively complimented Lily every time she was doing something. She eventually got tired of it and hit James with his Potion book, then he complimented her on her punch, laughing and rubbing his head in pain. Because the red-head has good strength. Then she gave up and got back to the potion with an exasperated smile.

At the end of the class, James joined His friends to get back to their common room. He was looking at Lily, walking just ahead of them, when he heard a bit of the conversation between Snape and his group of Slytherin friends.

"-So Severus, you finally got rid of that Mudblood! Congrats"

"-Oh really? Yeah, that explains why you look so much better these last days."

"-She was a Mudblood anyway! And Moreover, a girl! A real pain in the ass!

James saw red. He was sure Lily heard these idiots from where she was. He walked past the Slytherin, taking care of pushing one of them. Then he turned back to face them. Even if she was behind his back, James knew that Lily stopped and had turned around, after she heard the Slytherin's complain. The group of Slytherins glared at him and he glared back.

"What do you want, Potter? Defend your Mudblood girlfriend maybe? Spat one of the Slytherin with a twisted grin. 

"-Shut up. You think you're better because you're a Pureblood, let me laugh. People like you don't deserve to study at Hogwarts." Said James, trying hard not to jump on the Slytherin to murder them.

He clenched his fist as Sirius, Remus and Peter joined him. If he was going into a fight, he knew that Sirius would come with him without hesitation And he knew that Remus too. Remus couldn't stand when people mocked his loved ones, and he could be really impulsive. James was even surprised that he didn't punch any of the Slytherins yet. 

"-You know what, Potter? Tonight you and me for a duel, We'll see who deserves and who doesn't deserve to study here." Said Snape with a hatred glare in direction of James.

"-Fine. Tonight at 10.

At his response, the Slytherins left, all with a twisted grin on their faces. Then Lily walked to James and faced him with a reproach expression.

"-What's going on, Evans? Want to see my pretty face once again ?" He said with a sudden big smile on his face as he saw the Red-headed girl.

"-Do not go fighting with Severus tonight, I don't care about him and what he says. He is not worth my time."

"That's why I'll be the one wasting my time with them."

"-Potter, I'm being serious. Severus studied Dark Arts really seriously since the third year."

"-Even if I die, I'll go, Evans. And sadly you can't do anything about it."

He winked at her and started to leave but once he arrived at the end of the hallway, he turned back to face her and sent a flying kiss to Lily before disappearing in the corner of the corridor. Lily could hear Sirius making fun of James' romanticism. It made her smile, but she was worried about Potter. If she needed to, she would follow him, and stop the two of them before someone gets killed.


	6. I'm a Warrior don't you think ?

"-Are you sure you don't want us to come, just in case...?" Asked once again Remus, finishing his second plate of food.

"-I am sure, don't worry about it, it's nothing..."

Or was it something...

Lily was right... As always... Thought James with a little smile on his face as Snape was casting his Sectumsempra 2.0. James had been the victim of the first version of this spell, but at the time it was only a little spell that had given him a bruise. It was now much more violent. The spell had made a huge cut across his stomach. Snape had already been casting spells on him for a moment, but this one was on another level, it was Dark Magic.

James had been foolish to think that even if Snape was the worst prick the world ever knew he would still have some sort of honor code...But James was wrong. Snape didn't come alone. When the Gryffindor showed up, there was a whole group of Slytherin, hands-on their wands, ready to disarm and injure him enough, that way he won't be able to get up again. Then the group of Slytherin left, letting Snape playing with James, half-unconscious body. James was now regretting the moment he dissuaded Sirius and Remus to come with him.

"-LILY IS MINE, THIS IS WHAT YOU'LL GET FOR ALWAYS BEING AROUND HER!" Snape yelled as he was casting another spell. He was simply terrifying. James knew that Snape liked Lily but if he realized sooner that Snape's love turned into an obsession, he would have done something.

James was starting to pass out when he heard a familiar voice screaming. Il reopened his eyes to see Lily rushing to him. The twisted and satisfied face of Snape, radically changed into a guilty face when he saw Evans dash to Potter who was sitting against a tree, covered in his blood. 

She knelt down next to him. Her eyes passed, panicked across the differents bruises and wounds that covered James's body. James Slowly smiled even if doing this hurt, he didn't mind.

"-Hey Evans~ Sorry, you have to waste your time with people who are not worth your time because of me." He said in a weak whisper.

"-Idiot! I told you not to go !" She exclaimed between worry and angriness.

Lily turned to face Snape with an expression that just let place to the purest anger and deception.

"-Get away from here. You've done enough."

Snape seemed wanting to say something but he gave up and turned around, letting the two Gryffindors alone.

"-Can you stand up? We'll go to the hospital wing."

"-Non, let's just go back to the Gryffindor dormitories."

"-Are you kidding me? You are going nowhere without me anyway, and I choose you will go to the hospital wing. Now hurry up, I don't want you to die in my arms."

Lily thought of a miracle, as she successfully brought James to Ms.Pomfresh, horrified by James wounds. The redhead did not understand why James didn't answer any questions on what happened and Who did that. She didn't get the time to ask him though, because Ms.Pomefresh forced her to go back to her dormitory.

She rapidly told Remus and Sirius when she got back to the Gryffindor Tower, for a moment she thought she and Remus would have to knock Sirius out to stop him from go and murder Snape. But in the end, she could return to her bedroom without being obligated to hit Black.

She didn't manage to fall asleep that night, and the next day, as soon as the sun got up she hurried to the hospital wing. He wasn't asleep either. When he saw Lily, he smiled and winked at her

"-Don't you think a man with scars is sexy, Evans?" He asked laughing.

"-Oh shut up, you almost got killed last night." Smiled Lily, thinking that if he could laugh he was probably okay.

But when he announced that he had to spend two more days in the Hospital Wing and a few more days resting in the Gryffindor tower because of his leg, she thought otherwise.

"-Why don't you want to tell anything about what happened?"

"-I don't really know... Maybe because I want to act like I am more mature than him, by not doing what he would do. That way I would somehow win in the end... Maybe.." He laughed a bit proud of himself.

"-You will never change Potter" 

Lily didn’t stay much longer with James. In fact, she left after she made sure that he was okay. When she left, James had the brightest smile on his face (which appeared as he was Lily entering the Infirmary).

One or two hours later, Remus Sirius and Peter came to visit him. Sirius spent his time swearing against Snape. He was so loud that Ms. Pomfresh almost kicked him out of the Hospital Wing. Then James talked for so long about the little interaction he’d had with Lily since last night, every smile, every word she had said, how she left him in a good mood and moreover smiling! It was what made the group leave James alone to go to class.

Then 2 days flew by like it was an hour. Lily didn’t come back to see James, even if she wanted to, she was a bit uncomfortable. After all, she wasn’t close to James Potter, she wasn’t even a friend of his, she didn’t have anything to do at his bed. Those were just excuses. In fact, Lily was just feeling guilty for James' injuries.

When James got back to the Gryffindor Tower after those two days, Lily felt weirdly relieved to see that his bruises were healing well and that he had the energy to joke around even if he needed to let his leg get rest. She sat down at the corner of the common room making sure of being the most sneaky possible and looked at all the people around him asking what happened. James was just responding full lies, all weirder and unbelievable. Lily smiled and went back to her book. 

"-Hum- Evans, can I talk to you real quick ?"


	7. Chapter 7

"-Hey Evans can I talk to you, Real Quick ?" She heard James ask her. 

Lily turned around to face him and saw that they were now alone in the common room 

"-I didn't realize we were the only one left," She thought Looking around the room. 

Then Lily's eyes went back to James. He was sitting on the couch that was in front of the fire. She nodded and sat next to him, keeping a good distance from him. 

"-You...Feel better ?" Lily said after a moment, James had not talked and was just looking at the fire, probably looking for something to say. 

"-Erm- ... yeah, a bit better... But my leg still hurt tho..." 

"-You should have told the professors... Snape deserves to be punished..." 

"-I know- But already talked about it... Plus I'm already planning a little revenge."

"-Don't worry it won't kill him- I'm not that petty" He added when he saw Lily's Expression. 

She relaxed and smiled. After all those years putting on pranks, she knew that James would know every way possible of making Severus regret his act without actually hurt him. 

"-Anyway," James started again. "Why didn't you came to see me in the hospital wing...?" He asked, now more nervous than before. 

Lily knew that its what he was going to ask her. After a moment without answers, James looked up and stared at her, nervously, his hand passing through his hair, a move that Lily saw so familiar with. And at this moment, all her thoughts left her brain, and without thinking, she looked at him in the eyes and replied in the most sincere voice James had ever heard. 

"-I feel guilty. It feels like it's my fault. After all, you did that to defend me." She said looking down. 

James' nervousness left his body the moment she finished her sentence. He went closer to her. He stared at her a moment, while she was still looking down. He touched her cheek and lifted her head very gently as if he was scared to hurt her as if she was in crystal and could break at any moment. He met her worried eyes and melt inside, she was so beautiful. He had to pinch his leg with his other hand to stop staring at her lips. 

"-Hey, it's not your fault at all. I'm the idiot who didn't listen to your warning and went straight to fight. Plus, can you imagine how lucky I've been to be saved by you, thanks to you, I'll be on my feet in less than a week. You don't have to feel guilty. Oh no in fact you should be guilty! I've been waiting for you all day in the hospital Wing." 

James laughed slightly, still having his hand on Lily's Cheek. She apparently didn't mind, too busy staring at him with an indescriptible flow of emotion running in her eyes. For an instant James almost stepped back, scared that she might get angry with him, but he didn't move. In fact, he couldn't move. He was stuck, not able to do anything except staring back at her. 

Then he eventually wondered if he should kiss her... She was definitely sending a message but he didn't catch what she wanted. He cursed himself for being so obnoxious...So taking all of his courage he asked with a shaky and unsure voice. 

"-Can I kiss you...?"

She didn't answer. She just moved James' hand from her face and for a moment he thought he messed up but she delicately took his head between her hand and leaned closer to him. She leaned closer and closer until her lips were on his. 

They were kissing. If he wasn't busy kissing her, James would be running through Hogwarts yelling the news to everyone who could hear it (Especially Snivellus). 

When they parted they were breathless. They looked at each other, cheeks and lips tinted in a reddish color, They were just staring, processing what just happened. Lily was still sitting on James' lap and was apparently not eager to move. 

"-Did we just..." James Started 

"-We kissed yes... Well, I kissed you. Erm-... Is it okay ?" Lily asked turning her head to the left, not daring to look at him anymore. She was somehow scared of his answer. As if all the years he spent courting her and asking her to go on a date never existed. As if he wasn't James Potter known for his undying love for Lily Evans since Second year. 

James silently took her head between his hands he turned it so that she was facing him. He was still so gentle that Lily almost couldn't feel his hands on her face. He had a bright smile on his face that was lighting the whole room. Lily slowly smiled back. 

"-I thought you were the first in our year Evans! Of course, you can kiss me, you can do whatever you want. I thought I had been pretty clear about it!" Jams Laughed. 

"Was he always so handsome ?" Lily wondered smiling a little wider. She would never say it out loud, James was arrogant enough. 

"-So... Does that mean we are.... like... together ?" James asked after a moment. They haven't moved an inch and weren't eager to do it. 

"-I guess so... James Potter, after years you finally got me for you." 

"-I'm the happiest man in the world. You make me the happiest man in the world Lily." 

Lily froze. The way her name sounded in his mouth was different. It was just so good. She'd never thought her name was so pretty. She leaned closer to James, kissed him, and put her head and his shoulder. They stayed like this, hugging for god knows how long. 

They eventually fell asleep and the next morning when they woke up, Sirius, Remus, and Marlene along with another few Gryffindor were watching them. Sirius and Marlene high-fived with a smile and Remus couldn't help but smile with them.

"-What's Going on-..." James mumbled still half asleep. 

"-We don't need to announce our relation apparently the whole Gryffindor house knows now." 

"-Well, technically Peter is still asleep so he doesn't know but once he woke up he'll know," Sirius said matter of factly.

Lily smiled and kissed James on the cheek. 

"-I'm gonna get dress, see you at breakfast James." 

She stood up and left the common room, leaving James now woken up and with an in-love smile on his face. 

"-He's even more annoyingly in love than before" Remus Whispered to Sirius shared between exasperation and amusement. 

"-You're alright mate?" Sirius asked with an amused grin on his face. 

"-Everything couldn't be any better." James smiled, causing the few Gryffindors still around him to laugh slightly. 

\--------

James waited for Lily to go down to breakfast. When they arrived everyone apparently knew about them. People loudly cheered for the new couple when they entered the Great Hall. 

They were sitting together when James felt Snape's gaze on him. He turned to look at him. James had never seen Snape like that. Jealousy, frustration, anger, hatred was the few emotions you could see on his face. It was so visible that Regulus had moved away to eat his breakfast in a better atmosphere. 

"-Hum- Lily... Is it just me or Snivellus look a bit angry and jealous." James asked with a smile. 

"-Just ignore him- he can be jealous I would never have been his girlfriend.." She responded matter of factly. 

"-You knew he loved you ?" 

"-Yes of course... It was so obvious... I always tried to keep a distance since I never saw him like that. For me, he was a friend and nothing else." 

"-Ohh. I don't know why I was worried then..." 

"-Here, Let me show him that he won't have a chance to be close to me anymore" She laughed as she gave James a little kiss on the lips. 

James' cheeks went pink and he dived his head into Lily's shoulder shyly. 

"-You could have warned me-... I wasn't prepared for that" He mumbled angrily. It didn't work since lily felt the smile on his face as he was talking. She couldn't stop smiling when she was with him. 

The next few days she couldn't help but wonder. How did she never realize how James Potter Was? All these years she never realized that at every breakfast he would force Sirius to eat because 'no eating breakfast does not make you less punk', that whenever a kid needed help with Transfiguration in the common room he was going to help him with a smile, that he always had chocolate on him for Remus or any younger sad younger student he'd passed across. 

How did she never realize how he always stood up for the weaker than himself. How did she never realize how kind and supportive he was with Sirius whenever he had a confrontation with Regulus or a letter of his parent. 

She spent time wondering how it didn't come to her sooner that James was such a good and trustworthy person. 

That he was never ashamed of showing love to his parent in public, that he was openly feminist, that he always did what he thought was right. That his friends were the most important person for him that he could never betray them. 

Lily was delighted. She was now one of his most important people. He never turned his back on her. He always listened and trust her words. He loved her like nobody ever loved her. Treating her like royalty, as if he wasn't with to breath the same oxygen as her. 

"-I love you more than I love myself. You are my most important person, Lily." 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the last chapter of this little story. I hope you liked it :)


End file.
